Life Is Strange- After Arcadia Bay Part 1
by SwinglemaDingle
Summary: This is just a short story about what could've happened after Arcadia Bay was wiped out by the tornado. It tells the story from Chloe's perspective.
Life is Strange- After Arcadia Bay

Driving out of Arcadia Bay; the ruins of what is left of it anyway! Its funny how we both just seem okay about everyone we cared about or loved just got fucking wiped out by the biggest fucking tornado ever! Maybe its because we just have each other yo'know, like it used to be 5 years ago. Me and Max seem to just fit together again like nothing was ever missing; like she never left for Seattle.

So it looks like were heading wherever the wind takes us, there's no plan, no discussion. Max just said drive me outta here. So that's what im doing, pretty simple minded for Max; she's usually a lot more organized! But I decided to go south of Arcadia Bay, maybe head down to LA. That'd be a change from boring ass Shit'cadia Bay.

As were heading down interstate 5 Max turns to me and shoots me a look. I never looked at Max the way I am right now, I just can't stop thinking about when I dared her to kiss me and she did! That was so crazy man! I played it off like it meant nothing to me, as if it was a joke ya'know but I felt something when she did that! Not like I did with Rachel. Rachel gave me a tingle but Max. WOW. She just made my body go numb! It wasn't even a moment like lol. Lets shut up haha. Wow I sound hella cray. But now just as she looked at me, it just made me feel like she would never leave me again, never walk out of my life like ever again! I put my hand on her knee for reassurance ya'know as if I was telling her we'd be okay as long as were together. She smiled at me and put her hand faintly on top of mine! EEK! Dude, She's the one and always have been like especially after all that shit we went through together! So here we are in my piece of shit truck heading South! I swear I don't even know how this piece of shit still runs, it just about gets me places! Running low on gas, Shit!

'Max, we need to pull over soon, the thunder wagon is running low on gas'.

'Why did you call it a thunder wagon, aha!'

'shut up douche! Check the map for services!'

Its like she understands me yahno. No matter what, I just wish I could tell her how I feel without sounding dumb. Like how do you tell your bestfriend that you want to kiss her and make her feel like she's the only girl ever! What if she doesn't really feel the same and its just a broship! Fuck mahnnn I need to find the perfect moment.

'In 7 miles there are services for gas and food! Im starving Chloe!'

'Ok thanks Max, we'll stop off and feed your stomach, how much doe we got tho'

'Plenty, enough to buy us both a burger'

We stop off at services and I get out of the truck to fill up the gas while Max sorts through our $1 dollar bills and change to feed our hungry ass's! I fill up the truck and Max gets out the car. We head over to the burger joint and take a seat. We look at eachother, into eachothers eyes and just feel safe together, like we could take on the world! I reach my hand out and stare deep into her eyes. I can kinda see that she's thinking about something, maybe about us? She places her hand into my hand. I quickly pull my hand away.

'Dude I want the cash haha, what did you think I wanted to hold your hand! you falling for me or something?'

Max looked so shy and embarrassed as I said that aha you can see her start to blush a little.

'oh my god you ass! You always do shit like that to me haha! Here's $12, I want a bacon burger with double cheese, stat!'

' yes ma'am, chocolate shake to accompany that?

' we don't have enough cash for that too!'

'No worries Max, I know a chick that used to work here! Double discount bro. See I do come in handy for some things'

I walk off proud that I can support her somehow, step up to the counter and ask for Alice.

'oh my god Chloe! Dude I never thought id see you again after you took off with Rachel. How's she doing?'

'Erm yeah I did take off didn't I haha but yeah erm Rachel; she kinda went missing? you haven't seen the posters all around Arcadia Bay? Well what's left of Arcadia Bay?'

'Oh yeah that tornado man! Im so sorry, like your home and everything just gone, like I can't imagine how that must feel, sorry bro, so who's the chick you got with you now?'

'Oh over there? That's Max, we've been best friends since I was like 8 or something aha we were separated when school term came around. But now were back together again! Partners in crime.'

'Awh cool mahn well I hope everything works out for you guys! Where you heading? Oh yeah sorry haha what can I get you?'

'yeah me too Alice! Its been a crazy few weeks I tell you that! And were not sure yet, kinda like a never ending road trip I suppose, and two bacon burgers with double cheese, 2 large fries and 2 large chocolate shakes please.'

'coming up! One sec bro'

I wait there looking around at this place, its been a long time since I was here, me and Rachel used to hit this joint up all the time; after we had medicated ya'know haha! Such good times; stoned with burgers! Ahh that's the life. I turned to look at Max, she's just staring out the window with her head propped up by her arm resting on the table. She looks kinda lost right now; We'll be okay; I might not have my family but she has hers! We'll make it.

'Order up! Here you go Chloe, its on the house ya'know for all the stress you've probably been through with everything happening to Arcadia Bay and whatnot! I hope you guys are okay, any time you need a hand or someone to talk to, hit me up, see ya later Chlo'.

Alice just gave me her number? Atleast there's some good people round here!

'Thanks so much Alice! Another meal to help us through another day! And yeah thanks, its appreciated a lot! Thanks, yeah I'll call you if I ever need saving; you can come to the rescue in your burgerbust uniform haha!'.

I walk away holding all the food that I could almost drop if it wasn't for my immense skills!

'Here you go Super Max; your grease filled burger, fries and shake!'.

'Chloe we don't have the money to pay for this!'.

'Dude chill; its on the house, I told you I have contacts'.

We sit and dive into our burger and fries, eating every last mouthful! We pick up our shit and head out! I look at the gas meter and it says we owe $54. Pfft I am not paying for this shit!

'Max lets bounce!'.

We both jump in the truck and I put my pedal to the floor speeding off, No one will chase after $54 dollars worth of gas! I do it all the time; no one cares nowadays. I get 2 miles away and slow the car down a bit, we made a homerun and were safebound now!

'So Maximus don't I just make you feel a rush! Woooahhww! I feel alive right now; belly full, adrenaline pumping!'.

'Chloe oh my god! One day you're going to get us killed haha! You're crazy!'.

So now were back on the road I suppose its time to continue this journey into nowhere! I feel like maybe we should pull over and find somewhere cool to hang out! I notice a sign saying viewpoint 700 yards. Im going to surprise her and were going to jam up somewhere, maybe stay the night! I pull into the turning for the viewpoint and she looks confused as to where were going. I put this baby into manual and get this bad boy up the steepest hill ever! We get to the top and the view is amazing! Overlooks the sea, kinda reminds me of when were up on the cliff where the lighthouse was in Arcadia Bay.

'Chloe this place is beautiful! What are we doing up here though?

'I thought it'd be a nice place to stop for the night, we can hang ya'know, medicate, chill and look at the view'.

We pitch up for the night and play the radio from the truck so we have some music to jam to, I pull my weed from the glovebox and we sit on a rock that overlooks the world. I roll a joint as the sun sets and we sit closely together. Joint rolled I offer her to light it up, she looks nervous; like I just handed her a rubix cube to solve.

'Here let me instruct you, not so super Max, You put this end in between your lips, make a flame with the lighter like soooo, hold it over this end, (puff noises as Chloe inhales) light it up and then inhale! And let the magic work your body and soul. Yahno for someone who can alter time and space I would've thought you knew how to spark up a joint haha'.

'Yeah well time and space is something I've become more accustomed to haha weed on the other hand isn't where my knowledge lies'.

I hand her the joint and she inhales the smooth smoke, COUGH COUGH COUGH! haha she completely choked on it! Expected but so cute its unreal!

'Woah slow down Max, your lungs arent equipped for this shit haha!'.

'I feel so weird now, my hands are tingling kinda like, im so relaxed and this sunset is perfect, I just am so glad out of everyone I could've left the world with its you. All the stuff we went through, I made sure I never left you Chloe, and I just wanted to say im so sorry! Like you lost everything and you seem so okay with it. I just don't think I'll ever understand what goes on in there'. She poked my forehead.

'Yeah don't say sorry Max, we have eachother now for good and I know that you see so much shit with your time travels and stuff! Like to see me when you said I was all like in a wheelchair and shit and you had to kill me? Like I can't imagine how fucked up that must have been for you! Don't say sorry, Im so used to losing things in my life its just a part of my life now!'.

I place my arm around her and she passes me the joint, I take a deep inhale as I hold her closer, she lays her head on my shoulder and I exhale. I know how reckless I can be; but somehow she makes me want to be better ya'know. We look out to the sunset and just watch it together in silence. Passing the joint back and fourth. This is it, this is when I feel good, happy. This is a memory I will never forget, right now.


End file.
